Conventional turbomachines (also referred to as turbines), such as steam turbines (or, steam turbomachines), generally include static nozzle assemblies that direct the flow of working fluid (e.g., steam) into rotating buckets that are connected to a rotor. In steam turbines the nozzle (or, airfoil) construction is typically called a “diaphragm” or “nozzle assembly” stage. Nozzle assemblies are assembled in two halves around the rotor, creating a horizontal joint.
Conventionally, steam turbines also include packings (or, seals) at the root of the nozzle and the tip of the rotating bucket. These packings are used to reduce axial leakage across the interface between the nozzle and rotor body, and bucket and stator diaphragm, respectively. The leakage in these areas can disturb the flow of working fluid (e.g., steam) prior to introduction of that fluid to the buckets, causing performance losses.